Summer and Winter
by Everythingisawesome001
Summary: All Temari wanted was to cuddle. But apparently he didn't. Shikamaru didn't always show it. But he loved her all the same. ShikaTem. Immense fluffiness!


**Your everyday Naruto fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! FYI this was a ShikaYoshi story but it wasn't as interesting or as popular as ShikaTema. So sorry for the confusion! (Guest)**

 **Summer and Winter**

"Shikamaru-kun," the exhausted Nara wife murmured. She tapped his back gently only to be met with a grunt and a swat to her hand to indicate that she should quit it. After all, the Jounin was tired from his day of _labour_. Like his father, sleeping and cloud watching all day took a lot of energy from him. His wife shouldn't be bothering him this late at night.

It was the first day of winter outside of Konoha and that meant that it was freezing. Nara Temari was feeling it quite intensely, even with the two blankets that were currently hovering over her small body. She couldn't sleep in this kind of weather so not only was she cold, but she was tired from the day's work and no way to regain her energy.

Besides she hadn't seen her _dear_ husband all day with her working and his sleeping. She may have been a strong woman and practically ran the Nara clan but even she wanted to feel loved at times. Damn her if she wanted to cuddle.

"Shikamaru!" she seethed, shoving his back roughly. She wanted the love but she was still the boss of the house. And right now she wanted to be enveloped in her spouse's warmth.

"What woman!? I wanna sleep!"

"It's cold! I wanna cuddle!" she bit back, face flushing at her poor choice of words. God she sounded needy. Thank the Kami that it was dark or her husband would've witnessed her blush. She expected her husband to turn around or at least snicker at her choice of words but he didn't move.

She realized that he went back to sleep. She scowled and shivered and pulled the blanket up even more, rubbing her arms to try creating friction to warm herself up, though in vain. She wished that she was back in Suna where it was always hot and where her brother, Gaara, could easily cool it down if need be. Here there was no one to adjust the temperature.

Shikamaru always seemed to have an immunity to the cold. Though his lack of movement, Shikamaru was always radiating heat and Temari didn't care if she was being selfish in wanting to steal some of it. She shuffled in closer, huddling up against his back relishing in the warmth it brought.

Just when she thought that she could finally get some sleep, the oaf of a man shuffled away. With a huff Temari didn't give up. If her husband could be stubborn, she could be twice as so. Getting up out of bed, she tried not to squeal at the cold sting of the floor as she moved to the other side of the bed.

She squeezed into the little space between the edge of the bed and her (usually) beloved, slipping into the blankets. She then lifted his heavy arm with a bit if effort and laid it on her waist so that she could move in closer. Being in her husband's arms she felt a sense of happiness and safety, something that one didn't feel often in the Nara house.

"Stop it, I can't _cuddle_ , you troublesome woman," the lazy but brilliant ninja scowled. He removed his arm and turned around, moving away from the once again freezing woman. Now Temari was angry.

"Why not?!" she yelled. Aside from her anger, she was feeling a throb in her heart deep, _deep_ down, though she wouldn't let it show. She didn't show it but she was an average woman and she had her insecurities.

She quickly smelled her night gown and breathe to see if she was repelling him through her smell but she knew she had taken a bath that night. She was clean and smelled it too. So what was repelling him?

She didn't receive an answer so she took it as a sign that he had gone back to sleep. She sighed and got up once again. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to throw a fit at her stupid husband. She wasn't asking for extravagant presents, giant bouquets or a posh date. All she wanted was to be held by her husband for a few hours and perhaps achieve a few hours of sleep while avoiding the cold.

She got another blanket from the closet and got back to the bed turning away from him. She pulled it over her other blankets and sighed in frustration. It wasn't helping at all. So much for sleep.

 **.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.**

She had just closed her eyes when morning's first rays settled into the room. Her husband was long gone. He had left early in the morning, muttering complaints under his breathe but without a word of endearment to her. Without a word to her at all.

She grumbled obscenities and got up to begin the day. It was still so cold in Konoha. She dressed in her warmest kimono and let her hair down to keep her head slightly warmer. She was still upset with her husband and was still wounded form last night's rejections. She sighed to get the rest of the day started.

After dusting, mopping, washing, cleaning and primping up the entire estate she finally sat down at the dinner table with a huff. She couldn't feel her arms nor her legs. She felt as though her blood had turned into ice.

All she wanted to do was sleep but even though she was working all day, she had more work to get done. She had to fold the clothes and clean their room. The downside to such lazy family genes was that they didn't bother to clean up after themselves, leaving the work for her.

Even without one day of cleaning, the house would become a pig's sty. But she knew that if she went any longer, she would have to keel over into the laundry. She groaned realizing that it was going to be like this all winter long

She just needed ten minutes to close her eyes and…

When she woke up she felt herself being carried in 2 large strong arms. She wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep but she was aware of who these warm arms belonged to and how upset she was with the owner of the arms.

"Put me down, I have to work," the Nara lady muttered angrily. Shikamaru ignored her and tightened his grip on her petite body before she could start squirming. He took her into their bedroom and placed her down onto the bed. He silently slipped into bed also, pulling the blankets over them both.

"What are you…" he then wrapped his arm around her waist and in an instant he was out like a light. Temari, on the other hand, was wide awake now and practically feral. She shoved his arm away and got up out of the bed refusing to acknowledge the warmth slipping away.

Shikamaru just sighed and opened his eyes lazily at the woman. _As though she was the one being crazy._

"I don't want to cuddle. I have work!" she scowled trying to walk out of the room. But before she could her husband performed a couple of hand movements and took control of her shadow causing her to stumble back into the Jounin's arms.

She couldn't believe that he used his jutsu against her! He pulled her closer and tighter to the point where she may not be able to breathe if he squeezed any tighter. But it was warm. No doubt about it.

"I found you asleep on the kitchen table. You're exhausted, don't be a drag," he said, kissing the side of her head.

"You don't like to cuddle," she scowled. Shikamaru began to mutter something so quietly that Temari had to move in closer to hear him. His warm breathe tickled her ear, causing her to shiver and relax slightly.

"I didn't say that, woman. I said that I couldn't."

"Then why _couldn't_ you?" she was once again met with silence. She made a move to leave but was held back. Shikamaru sighed.

"I had to train in the morning."

"And?" Temari pressed.

"And if I did then I wouldn't want to get up in the morning damn it," he sighed out. Now this brought Temari to a full halt. Her anger just washing away. She noticed that despite his cool front, her husband's ears were turning a distinct shade of pink.

"So…"

"You troublesome woman. If I had you in my arms, then I wouldn't get up," he explained quietly, he still sounded like he was talking about the weather, being so stoic and all but his words (and ears) betrayed his voice.

Now this brought the biggest smile on Temari's face. Nara Shikamaru was not one to compliment her or talk sweet nothings all the time He didn't bring her flowers (ever) or take her out for anything other than ramen but he showed his love in all those little ways and even his "you're so troublesome" and "What a drags" had a secret I love you hidden in them.

"Well now I'd have to punish you for being such a jerk last night," she smiled. Shikamaru hesitantly opened one eye to anticipate what she deemed worthy of "punishment".

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't want you to move all day," she demanded while putting herself into a more comfortable position.

Shikamaru didn't answer but she knew that he clearly didn't have a problem with it. He leaned forwards silently and pressed his lips to hers. He let them linger for a split second before pulling back pressing his forehead against hers, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

He gave her another lingering kiss on the lips and forehead. Once again, it wasn't something that he did often but when he did, she fell in love with her all over again. And when he felt that she was feeling underappreciated, he'd make her feel like a queen in his own little ways.

She was finally warm and she finally asleep. Encompassed in her (always) beloved's arms and feeling the winter in her body melt away into summer.

"I love you," she murmured, eyes half closed.

Shikamaru grunted, pulling her in closer. He wouldn't ever say it.

But he felt it all the same.

 **The End**

 **Until next time. Everythingisawesome001**


End file.
